Resident Evil: My Story REWRITE
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Rewrite of my original fic of the same name
1. Welcome to my Life

_A/N: this is a rewritten revamped version of my other story of the same name. I don't own Resident Evil, Yiruma, or Juneau Alaska._

* * *

Prologue: Welcome to My Life

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the familiarity of my bedroom. I was home, safe and sound, in Juneau. I took a moment after to say a mental 'Good-morning' to all of my Resident Evil memorabilia. Eighteen years old I may be, mature I am not.

The next thing I consciously processed was that I could hear my piano being played. Very badly.

I stumbled out of bed, and down the stairs, to where I could hear the disjoined notes coming from. The living room, where my Grand Piano was situated. There, on the piano bench, was my sister Vivian.

"If you're going to butcher a song, please don't butcher one that I wrote," I teased from the doorway.

Oh, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? My name is Gwen. Well, it's actually Guinevere, but if anybody other than my mom and dad call me that, they die. End of story. I'm eighteen years old, born on June 14th, 1994. I'm sort of ridiculously tall, measuring about 6'1 tall, I have wavy blonde hair that goes down to my shoulder blades, I have a pale complexion, and my eyes are icy blue. My twin, Vivian, is the same way, just a bit shorter.

"C'mon, Gwen, When Love Falls is my favourite one!" Vivian whined, irritated by my teasing. I fake-gasped, sitting next to her on the piano bench.

"That's what you were playing? I think you did it wrong. This is what it's supposed to sound like, and it's called When _The_ Love Falls." I corrected.

With a small inhale of breath, I began to play, trailing off at the "chorous". Vivian's lips pushed out in a pout when I finished.

"Yeah, yeah, not everybody in the family is as musically gifted like you." she retorted. I snickered.

"And you, mom, and dad are prime examples of that. I swear, the cats can play better than mom." I said. We both laughed at that, and I looked to the clock. 9:00 in the morning. A reasonable hour to start the day. Maybe I'd head to the shooting range. The shooting range... Oh yeah! I had a scheduled weapon training class today at the shooting range! Then I had to go to Kim's house to get Darkside Chronicles back, and I'd probably stay there for a few hours. Then I had a night shift at the diner...

"You planning on being gone all day?" Vivian asked, like she was reading my mind. I shrugged.

"Probably. Don't wait up." I said, grabbing my phone and my keys to the house, shoving both into my purse. Then I grabbed my coat, and made it as far as the door before I groaned.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Vivian asked.

"It's snowing." I grumbled, grabbing my rubber boots and an umbrella. It wasn't even October, for crying out loud. "Ridiculous.." I muttered as I began sloshing through the soggy snow.

* * *

"Gwen, what's up?" my best friend Kimberly Dale said as she opened the door, obviously surprised to see me, looking like a drowned rat, outside of her house.

"A few things. One, can I come in? Two, I'd like Darkside Chronicles back, please. Three, I wanted to hang out with you. Four, I just walked here from the bus stop." I said, walking inside, and sighing contentedly at the warmth of the inside of the house.

"Why didn't you just drive?" Kim asked as she took my coat, passing me a thick comforter as we went to the living room.

"Car's in the shop, and I'm free until my shift at 9:00 at Tina's." I answered, practically flopping down on her couch. She giggled.

"How did your gun training or whatever that was go? You learn how to shoot zombies?" she asked playfully, walking into the kitchen to do who knows what.

"In the course of several hours, I've learned how to look badass when shooting a gun, and I shoot just a little above average skill." I stated, hearing another laugh from the kitchen.

"You've always been a natural." she complimented, entering the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. I stared blankly at Kim for a few seconds.

"Y'know, you're one of those epic best friends that only exist in movies and books." I stated, picking up one of the mugs. Kim laughed.

"Also," she held up two game cases. "Darkside Chronicles Co-Op, or taking turns on number four?" She was talking about Resident Evil 4.

I pointed at Darkside Chronicles.

"I like the cutscenes in that one better." I stated, picking up a Wii Remote. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Only you would pick a game based on the cutscenes." she muttered. I snickered.

"Just put it in already. I call Leon, by the way." I said as she put the game in.

* * *

"Ha! Take that, spider!" I exclaimed as I shot the heck out of a giant spider on the TV. We were playing Operation: Javier. That was my second favourite mission in the game. Memories of a Lost City is my favourite, which we already finished. I hate spiders.

"Hey, don't you have work in half an hour?" Kim asked. I looked to the clock and saw she was right. It was already 8:30.

"Geeze, where'd the time go?" I wondered, and Kim saved our progress.

I was ready to go within minutes, and last-second, I remembered to grab Darkside Chronicles, and I shoved it in my purse with my phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe!" I called, slipping my boots on and hurriedly tying them as I stumbled out of the door.

_'Oh god, I'm gonna be late.'_ I thought as I began jogging. I had to go five blocks away, and there was traffic. I looked as I reached a crosswalk, and I began to run across before more cars would come. At the last second, I saw a bus coming around the corner. I moved backwards, but my foot hit a patch of black ice, and I went forwards. I knew the bus couldn't see me, because of my accursed black attire, until the last second.

The last thing my mind consciously registered was the blaring of a bus horn, and then all was black.

* * *

_A/N: So... to all of you who read the first one... is it better? Leave a review and tell me!_


	2. Waking Up

_A/N: here we go again. And, from this point on, this story is changing from the other one. I don't own Resident Evil, and this goes Hand-in-Hand with Memories of a Lost City, not original Resident Evil 2. _  
_Note: I came up with Lilly because Lilly/Lillian's my middle name. (This'll make sense soon)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking Up

"Miss...an you hear me...iss?"

I groaned quietly. My hearing was fading in and out, and whoever was talking wasn't helping my pounding headache. I moved my hand to my face, rubbing my eyes, but my movements were sluggish, like my limbs were made of lead.

"Miss?"

Ah. Right. My mystery person. With another groan, I forced my eyes open. There was a man there, a police officer from the looks of his uniform. He had light brown almost-blond hair, a sort of peach-ish complexion, but what struck me most was his eyes. He had bright blue eyes, that seemed so familiar to me. This whole man seemed to scream 'familiar', but I couldn't place him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. My voice was scratchy, like I hadn't been using it for a long while. Slowly, I began to sit up and take in my surroundings. We were on what looked to be an abandoned stretch of highway.

"Easy, there. My name is Leon Kennedy, I'm a police officer."

_That name_. That name struck a chord, but I couldn't pinpoint it. But, I decided to ask him.

"Have we met before? It seems like I know you from somewhere, or at least I should." I saw him thinking about it for a second, before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. What's your name?" he asked, gently helping me to my feet. I thought about that for a second. What was my name? I thought on it for a long while.

"I... I don't remember..." I confessed. This news upset me. If I didn't know who _I_ was, how was I supposed to find anybody that I knew? "Call me..." What was a name that I'd like, one that I could remember I liked? Ashley? No...that name made me want to shoot something. Claire? Alice? Sherry? No..those weren't right either. Then a name popped out of the blue at me. "Lilly." I decided. It was a good name.

"Alright, Lilly." This man, Leon, was humoring me with this. I wasn't sure if he actually believed me or not when I said I couldn't remember. "I'm just headed into Raccoon City. You need a lift?"

Raccoon City, that sounded familiar too. Maybe that was where I lived. I nodded my head, and we walked to his police cruiser. I got into the passenger-side when he opened the door for me, and he was quick to get in on the driver-side. There was an awkward silence as he started up the car, pulling off the shoulder of the highway.

"So... Tell me about yourself, Leon." I suggested after a few minutes. His gaze flicked to me for a fraction of a second before he returned his eyes to the road.

"What is there to tell?" he asked. Huh. I didn't know. I wasn't very good at socializing. I shrugged at him.

"...How old are you?" I suggested weakly. He chuckled, and I felt my face heating up in a blush.

"Twenty-one." he answered amusedly. "You?"

"...I'm... I'm eighteen, almost nineteen." I answered, not as easily as he had. Then I had an idea. "Say, let's play a game until we get to Raccoon City; A question for a question. It seems to be working up here." I said, tapping my temple for emphasis.

"Why not?" he asked rhetorically.

"Good." I grinned.

* * *

By the time we drove passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Raccoon City, Home of Umbrella', I learned that Leon's middle name was Scott, that he was a Rookie cop on his first day on the job, that he was an only child, his favorite color was blue and his favorite food was Szechuan Beef. I also learned that my last name was Amador, I worked as a waitress in a diner, I had three cats named Servy, Ichigo, and Jelly Bean, a twin sister named Vivian, and my best friend's name was Kimberly. I couldn't remember her last name, though.

"...Leon, what's Umbrella?" I inquired as we drove past the sign, wanting to shudder at the small red and white umbrella logo on the sign. Something about it was eerie, _bad_.

"It's a pharmaceutical company." he replied. I nodded my head. From a distance, Raccoon looked comparatively small, with the other larger cities I knew about. But it was still pretty big, even by that standard. I could see as the buildings grew closer that my first impression was way off; It was actually pretty big. Much bigger than home. I couldn't remember the name, but it was pretty small.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is something wrong here?" I asked as we entered the business-district. Leon nodded in my peripheral. "It's like a ghost town..." I murmured. Ice flooded my veins when I saw something else outside. "L-Leon...there's a body on the road."

Leon stopped in the middle of the empty road, and got out to investigate. He held up a hand to signal me to stay in the car as he got closer to the body. My nails dug into my palms as agitation took over my body. My instincts were screaming at me to tell him to get away from the body, and drive as far away as possible. I didn't know why, though, so I kept quiet. My eyes were darting all over, and I noticed he was kneeling down beside the body, now, when I saw something in the alleyway. My eyes widened in horror; it was a man. A dead man. How did I know this? In the dim light from the car headlights, I saw his skin was deathly grey, and his eyes were cloudy and colorless. Aside from that, there was also the distinct fact that coagulated blood was covering him in various spots, and he was lumbering around like a zombie. Zombie! That's what he was!

"Leon!" I shrieked, trying to get his attention as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Opening the car door, I noticed several more were appearing from various places as he turned to look at me. "Get away from the-" the body that he had been investigating was now moving as well, and I pointed it out just in time for him to notice. He skittered back several steps as he noticed the others, just short of being bitten.

"What the hell?!" he demanded. I shrugged through my shaking nerves, ducking behind him a bit. God, I felt like such a damsel in distress! He tried talking to them, and I saw he thought it was some kind of a joke. The smell of rotting flesh and blood told me otherwise as they neared us.

"Forget diplomacy, Leon, I don't think this is a prank!" I exclaimed shrilly. He was holding his pistol at the ready, though clearly reluctant to shoot until one of them lunged at him. The crack of the gunshot was deafening at this close range, and my hands flew up to my ears as the zombie flew back. Leon must have realized it was real when the zombie he'd just shot decided to try and attack him again, and this time he got it with a shot to to the head. I flinched away from the spatters of blood that flew in our direction.

"Run!" he ordered, grabbing my hand and taking off. I stumbled a few times, but easily kept up with him as the undead lumbered behind us. We put as much ground between us and them as possible, but they just kept coming out of everywhere!

"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled at nobody in particular. As we ducked around the next street, something caught my eye. "Leon, look!" He'd been about to run the other way when I pointed it out to him, but at least we'd ditched the zombies. But there was a truck, on fire, about half a block away from us. There was a woman there, too. And a motorcycle, though that was perfectly intact. And _running_.

I followed Leon as he sprinted up; whoever that woman was, she didn't seem to know what was going on either, and that could prove fatal. The woman was being approached/attacked by two zombies that were on _fire_!

"Get down!" Leon commanded. She turned, and did so just in time for him to take the creatures out as the second would have bitten her. She flipped it over her back onto the ground, and looked past the two of us.

"Move!" she shot back, pulling a knife out of her boot and sending it flying right towards Leon's head. He sidestepped far enough for it to cut through the air, and firmly lodge itself in the throat of a former-police-officer zombie that had tried to flank us, and would have succeeded. I stared unabashedly, amazed. _Damn_.

"Not bad." Leon complemented. I let a grin slide onto my face, even as adrenaline was making my heart pound in my ears and my hands shake. Leon stepped back and turned, approaching the dead zombie to recover the woman's knife.

"I never thought any of this stuff my brother taught me would work!" she said, her breath a little heavy. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Whoever your brother is, I like him already." I joked. She chuckled with me, and I grimaced at the noise the blade made as Leon pulled it out of the dead man's throat, studying it.

"S.T.A.R.S, a special force issue, huh?" he inquired, and I noticed he sounded impressed. Whatever S.T.A.R.S was, it must have been a big deal.

"It's my brother's. That's why I'm here, to find him." she admitted. Leon stood up, approaching the woman. He handed her back her knife when she went to introduce herself.

"I'm Claire Redfield."

Another pang of familiarity as she tucked the knife away.

"Hey. Leon Kennedy." he introduced. Claire looked to me next.

"Lilly Amador." I said shyly. Well, this seemed like a lovely start to this terrifying adventure. Of course something was bound to go wrong along the way, but still, not _too_ bad.

* * *

_A/N: Well, feel free to throw things at me for how terrible I am. I've barely updated any of my stories, and for that I apologize. _


End file.
